After a shower : A Naruto and Sora x reader lemon
by LadyTsukikage1
Summary: Both Naruto, and Sora love you very much. And when you come back from a mission, They both have "Certain thoughts" for you.
You looked up and felt the warm water drops patter against you face. It was after a long mission and you were fighting in rough terrain, and decided you would take a shower once you returned to the fire temple. You, along with Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato were sent on a mission away from Konoha on a case of grave robbers. You Let out a deep sigh and turned the knob, shutting off the water. You stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, feeling the cold air hit your wet skin. While wrapping it gingerly around your body, you made sure it was tight around the chest. Your feet tapped against the ground as you walked out of the bathroom into your room, shutting the door behind you. While stretching your arms up above your head you though, _peace at last._

You yawned and let your body fall onto the bed with a slight bounce, And you let your mind wander as you stared into the pillow. _Back there, why was Naruto and Sora acting so weird around me? I mean,lots of guys hit on me, but this, it's, different._ You shook your head, _No, I must be crazy._ You flinched, you saw something move out of the corner of your eye, but you didn't catch what it was. You turned your head, _nothing._ You gasped when you felt your body being slammed onto the bed. You grabbed the intruders arm hard, but let your grip become loose when you met his kind blue eyes. "Naruto." You whispered. He pressed his warm lips against yours and slid his tongue against your in a sweet but sloppy kiss. Suddenly, He attacked your neck, licking and sucking on it until he found you sweet spot. You moaned, tangling your fingers in his soft blonde hair. "N-naruto," Hearing his name escape you lips drove him crazy, so he sucked harder, in more sensitive spots this time. He started to slide your shower towel down your body, but you pulled it back up. "It's ok." Naruto reassured. "I think you're beautiful." You blushed and turned your head away, letting him slide off your shower towel. He tossed it aside and eyes your body, it was perfect.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" You stuttered. Naruto stayed silent for a moment and then smiled. " Because during this mission, i've really fallen in love with you." Your face reddened as he grinned and attacked you breasts, while tracing his finger over your stomach. You flinched and arched your back, pushing your waist into his growing bulge. Naruto gave a low moan and traced his tongue around you warm breast. He took a soft nipple in his mouth and bit down on the tip, making you moan loudly. He rolled it between his fingertips while gently massaging the other breast. He moved his hand down and gently rubbed his finger against your clit. You felt a wave of pleasure flood over you as continued to rub it, rolling it between his fingertips now and then. He plunged his finger into your soaking wet opening and pumped it in and out, going faster as he added a second, then a third finger. Your body shook as you came onto his fingers, moaning. He took out his fingers and gave your soaking opening a few quick licks before launching himself up. He tugged off his shirt and slid off his pants, his bulge aching to be free. He pressed against your sensitive hole. Naruto groaned as it twitched, the thought ofbeing inside of you was too much.

He hardened even more when you moaned, another orgasm close. "If you think this feels good, then just wait until I start thrusting into you, HARD." Naruto purred. He quickly took off his boxers and let his erect cock spring free. It stood tall, with pre cum leaking from the tip. He pressed the tip against your soaking pussy, nudging your entrance, begging for permission. You nodded, and he stuffed it inside. You moaned unconsciously as he started to thrust inside of you, going at a slow pace.

He must have known the laggy pace was killing you because he asked." Do you want me to go faster?" He asked. You nodded, wanting to be complete. "Then beg for it." He demanded. "I want everyone to know i'm claiming what's mine." You refused to beg, you needed him. You waited a few minutes, and decided you couldn't take it any more. "Naruto, go faster, claim me!" You begged. Naruto moaned and began pounding into at a wildly fast pace, like a wild animal. His cock hit your special spot very time, and you began to wonder how. You moaned and came onto his hard cock as he thrusted into you. He kissed you tenderly and licked at your bottom lip and neck. Someone walked down the hall, and creaked open the door a little to see inside your room. His jealous eyes stared ta the two of you pleasuring each other. "He got to her first!" Sora hissd under his breath. His cock ached, seeing as how he was planning on fucking you later. It twitched furiously at the sight of you being pounded into so ruthlessly. He snuck into the room and slid his clothes stuffed his leaking cock into your mouth and and pumped it quickly. Hie eyes rolled to the back of his head as immense pleasure swept over him. "Damn it Sora." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. His only response was a deep chuckle as he grabbed one of your breasts and started to play with it, trying to make Naruto jealous. He moaned out your name over and over again, and so did Naruto, trying to drown out his voice. "You're so TIGHT!" Naruto groaned as he spanked your ass. You moaned at the sudden contact "hmm, you like that?" He said as he spanked you again and pounded into you harder, making the bed squeak as you moaned his name."I'm so close," He groaned as he felt the heat in his groin build up. He slowed thrusting slowed down as he cummed inside of you with a low moan. Sora thrusted into your mouth faster, you deepthroating him every time. He pulled out after he came in your mouth. The three of you fell asleep onto the bed, hoping that no one could hear the noise you all made.


End file.
